This invention relates generally to hand held remote control devices and particularly devices that include transmitters that may be operated by battery on low voltages. Devices of this kind are utilized in connection with security alarms and systems for remotely arming and disarming a controlled security device as within a car.
The invention more especially involves the use of a human body as an antenna to more effectively broadcast at substantially greater distances than the prior art devices are presently capable. The use of a human body as an antenna is known in connection with directional antennae for receivers and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,053. A body-coupled radio transmitter is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,118; and the human body has been used to provide capacitance in a transmitter circuit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,483. However, use of the human body as part of an open loop antenna for a small portable transmitter is believed to be novel. Moreover, use of the human body as part of an open loop antenna for hand held transmitters, which use relatively unstable oscillators, is impractical.